Unexpected Surprise!
by Kodomonomizu
Summary: It's Wufei's birthday and the pilots are throwing him a surprise party. What happens when his birthday wish his granted?
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Wing A/C  
  
Title: Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, squat. Although I wish I did, I don't so don't sue me. Although you CAN curse my writing skills and probably poor grammar. Tell me what you think. This is my first Gundam Wing fic. Review!  
  
~o0o~  
  
Violet eyes were closed against the bright sun. his hands were cuffed and he was bruised all over. His face was hidden in the shadows of a black priest's uniform with a white cross that dangled on a chain around his neck.  
  
"The kid's a demon!" A guard guarding the boys body said with a fearful look in his eyes.  
  
The body of the boy moved and a face of a brunette teenage male appeared grinning to kill.  
  
"no.I'm the God of Death!" He cried out jumping to his feet, slamming the nearest guard in the back of the head with his cuffs rendering him unconscious and kicking the other just below the armpit as both bodies fell limp to the floor.  
  
"Feh. Should've seen that coming!" He said and tossed his head back reveling a boyish grin and pulled a clip from his long braid and unlocked the cuffs on his wrists, throwing them useless to the ground and pulled a rifle from the guards grasp and slung it over his shoulder. He made for the door and spoke over his shoulder to the unconscious guards.  
  
"Sorry. Can't kill the God of Death." And he left with the disk secure in his pocket of the OZ codes.  
  
Duo had completed his mission. He successfully broke into the OZ headquarters and hacked into their main computer system and retrieved the files about the Gundams that they managed to steal from the Doctors.  
  
~o0o~  
  
Heero's cobalt blue eyes scanned the braided boy's email. -Mission Complete- it read at the bottom. Heero's face remained emotionless as he read through the email again before sending it to his 'Missions' folder. ~How can someone with so much emotion be a Gundam soldier pilot?~ Heero thought as he clicked the 'transfer' button on his laptop. He scanned the rest of the emails before deleting them. More spam. If these people knew who they were sending this to they would think twice about spamming him. Heero vowed that along with following Dr. J's orders on destroying the Oz soldiers he was also going to track down and destroy the headquarters of spam.  
  
He gave a death glare to the remaining emails. - You could win a trip to Jamiaca!- DELETE - Having trouble with your car insurance?- DELETE -Loose 30 pounds in 30 days! 30 day Free trial!- DELETE. He checked the rest of his mail, deleting the majority of it, and was about to shut down his laptop when the aol -You Have Mail- voice spoke.  
  
He rolled his eyes then went back to his inbox and checked who it was from. God_of_Death@demonicmatters.com. Yup, that was Duo. He clicked it twice opening a new screen and began to read.  
  
Heero! Man you gotta get over here! Cat (Quatre) and Trowa are over  
at my place discussing my mission.  
Trowa: He was bragging, not discussing really. ///_-  
Duo: Well yeah, so what? But anyway.well we just called you, but  
apparently your line was busy so I figured that you'd be online  
checking your mail unless your talking to some hot chick and all lovey-  
dovey and tying up the phone line, but Cat didn't think that was the  
reason so .  
Quatre: ok heres what happened  
Duo: No it's CAT!  
Quatre: Duo can I PLEASE type?  
Duo: Never! Wahahahahaha  
Trowa: Sorry, but Duo and Quatre are kinda busy. What Duo meant to  
say was if your not too busy with whatever you want can you come over.  
You're the only one that Duo will listen to and we need you to get  
him off Quatre. Hang on a sec.  
Duo: Sorry man. Trowa took Cat from me and is making out with him in  
the back. ^-^\\  
Quatre(cat): WAS NOT! * blush!*  
Duo: *laughing *  
Quatre: Well can you come over? I know this seems like another one  
of Duo's Hell holes, but he won't let us out and he's got the place  
booby-trapped and we can't get out.  
Trowa: please. Duo is scaring us. He's trying to do an imitation of  
a pidgin doing a hula dance. Its scaring Quatre.  
  
Hurry.  
-Trowa  
-Quatre  
-Duo. (You gotta try this! It's hard a pidgon bopping its head doing  
the hips of a hula dancer! )  
  
Heero raised one eye brow.  
  
"um."  
  
~o0o~  
  
Heero arrived at Duo's house.  
  
He walked up to the front door and before he could ring the bell.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
*THUD*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"HELP ME! DUO GET OFF ME!"  
  
Heero hesitated then rang the bell.  
  
*More crashes and thuds*  
  
"Shit Cat that hurt!"  
  
"Well sorry! I just meant to get you off of me"  
  
"I'll get it.///_-;; " Trowa voice said and a moment later he opened the door.  
  
His face stayed emotionless.  
  
"Good thing you're here Heero."  
  
"HEERO!" Duo's voice rang out and Heero barely had time to brace himself until a VERY hyper Duo knocked him to the ground and *in chibi form* was goggling over him.  
  
Trowa slowly backed away.  
  
If you looked closely you see Trowa's eye twitching.  
  
Quatre wanders over.  
  
"Hello Heero. It's Great to see you" He said smiling politly brushing the wrinkles from his clothing.  
  
Heero's expression could probably kill a small fury animal.  
  
He pushes Duo off of him and stands up glaring at him.  
  
~And he calls himself the God of Death.~  
  
Heero looked down at Duo who resembled a puppy more than a Deadly Gundam pilot.  
  
All three of them sighed as they turned their backs to Duo.  
  
*Duo all alone*  
  
*opens his eyes*  
  
"Huh? Where'd everyone go!?"  
  
*In the Kitchen*  
  
Trowa: "Well Heero it's good to see were all here."  
  
Heero: "What about Wufei?"  
  
Cat: "That's why were all here. Today is Wufei's birthday and we're throwing him a party!"  
  
Heero: "."  
  
Trowa: "Yes I know. I found out this Information from the Gundam's files and when I told Quatre he suggested throwing him a party and well Duo was all for it as you know."  
  
(AN: That's the most Trowa's ever said in a row! ^^ hehe ///_x *sweatdrop*)  
  
Heero: *nods* "So when is he coming over?"  
  
Cat: "Well we said that there was 'Injustice' here at Duo's house and that Duo stole Wufei's journal and was going to read it once he could figure out the Chinese lock, but was probably just going to shoot the lock and break it open so he'd better get here, and he said that we'd better hold him off until 6 til he got there or there'd be hell to pay."  
  
Heero: *Nods in agreement and can picture Wufei and Duo going at It.* "Ok then what do we need to do?"  
  
*All start decorating and making the cake and getting presents for Wufei that he might like.*  
  
*6 oclock rolls around and a car is heard outside burning rubber coming closer to Duo's house.*  
  
Authors Note: So how'd ya like it sofar!? Yeah I'm kinda writing this as I go and it's my first GW fic so I really need your reviews!  
  
Duo: Yeah Review this fic and make it good cuz I'm in it!!  
  
Trowa: "."  
  
Cat: Although I don't fully understand how I got this nickname please review and tell Kodonomomizu what you think so she can build her self- esteem to write the next chapter.  
  
Heero: You have 2 choices. Review Omeiokoresu (I will kill you)  
  
Wufei: Make Duo die or gimme back my Journal! *blushes*  
  
Duo: But I don't really have it!  
  
Wufei: nani? You don't?  
  
Duo: ".erm.well in the fic I do! So come to my house or I'll read it to all the readers!  
  
Wufei: NOO!!!!! I'm coming!  
  
Jean (me!): See what happens next and if anyone has any ideas to help me in future chapters please tell me! I just started school so it probably will be a bit slow.gomen nasai.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Entire GW cast: PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Reelena: "HEY! Why aren't I in this fic!?!?  
  
*silence*  
  
*throws Reelena in a box to Pluto*  
  
.....REVIEW! 


	2. Party Time!

Unexpected Surprise  
  
Chapter 2: Party time!  
  
Disclaimer: I own noting, nada, squat. I don't even own a poster or action figure, but I DO own 1/3 of the endless waltz DVD.  
  
Authors Random Notice: non-yaoi fans beware: Contains some gay stuff so if you don't like gay's then don't read it cuz I don't want your flames about how bad that is cuz its not! Well anyway my rant is over. Here's chapter two!  
  
*~o0o~*  
  
Wufei pressed the petal harder cursing. He was on his way to Duo's house after he'd received a call about the whereabouts of his MIA diary.  
  
"Damnit Duo!" He shouted at the windshield as he could see the reflection of that cocky grin holding his diary for blackmail. "Answer me baka!"  
  
*no response*  
  
"Damnit!!! Why won't you answer me you inanimate piece of shit?!" He yelled banging his fist on the steering wheel swerving in the process and honking at everyone in a mile radius of him.  
  
*no response*  
  
*imitation of Heero's death glare*  
  
*still no response*  
  
*Wufei slumps back in his chair, furious, and mutters something very similar to 'Injustice' Then floors the gas petal, elbows locked, eyes locked into a glare position, and hands gripping the wheel tightly turning his knuckles white*  
  
(A little ways ahead)  
  
*A boy scout dressed in uniform was helping an old lady cross the street when the walk symbol appeared on the crosswalk. A speeding dark green sports car raced through the intersection, driven by a Chinese man, who apparently was not aware of the stop light or the oncoming crossing traffic, narrowly missing the old lady and the young male crossing, but managed to run over the old woman's cane cracking it in two pieces and speed off, but not after the words "BAKA ONNA!" Were screamed at both the lady and the boy, who flicked the driver off and the woman slapped the boy with her brick laden purse.*  
  
~*Meanwhile*~ Duo's house had been decorated by the four pilots. All around there was streamers, confetti, balloons, and Chinese symbol lanterns with peace, health and luck symbols painted on them by Trowa's steady, readable, hand.  
  
Duo paced around the kitchen with a cone shaped birthday hat on his head.  
  
"Damn he's taking a long time." Duo mumbled. "I was sure he'd at least be here by now..."  
  
*Heero rolled his eyes at his lover and slowly shook his head, sweat dropping.*  
  
*Quatre (better known as Cat by all) wandered off somewhere closely followed by Trowa. Strange noises were heard coming from a nearby room.*  
  
Duo sighed and leaned against the counter.  
  
"At least they went in private" He said laughing and started to play with the end of his braid.  
  
Heero, after a moment, stood up as Duo blinked. 'Eh?'  
  
"He's here" Heero answered his lover in a low voice.  
  
"Nani?" Duo asked cocking an eyebrow up.  
  
Sure enough screeching wheels on pavement were heard just outside and the slamming of a car door.  
  
Duo's face lit up and ran into the room where Cat and Trowa had gone. He burst open the door to find both men naked to the waist in an intimate make- out session.  
  
"Ok guys break it up! Wu-man's here!!!" He yelled at the couple, braid swinging as he ran over and pulled the two off each other. Reluctantly they complied, though they wouldn't have had Wufei not just arrived, then hurried into the living room throwing their shirts on and watched the door in silence with Heero and a bouncing Duo.  
  
*silence*  
  
Ba-dump  
  
Ba-dump  
  
Ba-dump  
  
"DUO YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei screamed as the door flung open revealing to everyone an EXTREAMLY pissed Chinese with flames rippling off his body.  
  
*whisper* "He's more pissed than you when I steal your ego waffle duo" Heero whispered to Duo who looked offended. "What exactly did you do to make him this mad?"  
  
Duo pulls the Wu-man's diary from his pocket as Heero clobbered him upside the head.  
  
*Wufei, still pissed, does an ancient Chinese tiger leap into the air at the couch where he could hear duo's 'ouch!' *  
  
*Half way in midair the four jump from behind the couch smiling (except Heero and Trowa who were working very hard to make theirs seem genuine) all yelled.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" Confetti, streamers, and balloons flew and mini kazoos blew changing the pissed Wufei to a rather confused one.  
  
"What in hell is going on?!" Wufei asked backing away now scared of the chibi happy-go-lucky gundam pilots.  
  
"Happy Birthday Wufei!" They all yell and party favors exploded randomly around the room in pink, yellow and green confetti.  
  
*Wufei looked nervously at them*  
  
"Are you guys ok?" He asked cautiously.  
  
*All four of them nodded vigorously and Duo handed him his green fuzzy diary*  
  
"There ya go Wu-man!" Duo said enthusiastically.  
  
Wu-man snatched the diary and held it protectively to his chest. He was bushing furiously and glaring at Duo, sparks flying.  
  
*cat sensed tension*  
  
"CAKE TIME!" He yelled running into the kitchen as Trowa, Heero, and Duo dragged a crimson, stiff Wufei in to the kitchen and sat him in a chair at the end of the table as Cat brought over the chocolate Chinese cake with 16 candles on top.  
  
Heero and Duo began to sing 'Happy Birthday' as Cat and Trowa played it as a duet on their instruments. Wufei was blushing furiously at all of the attention he was getting from his comrades.  
  
"Don't expect me to say thank you" He said stubbornly after they were done singing.  
  
Duo leaned close to his ear.  
  
"We weren't expecting anything" he whispered into the Chinese boy's ear and kissed his cheek.  
  
Wufei turned at least seven shades darker red.  
  
"What was that for!?" Wufei stuttered, beet red.  
  
"I read it in your journal" Duo answered winking.  
  
*awkward silence*  
  
*pause to think*  
  
*click*  
  
"You did WHAT?!!!! I thought if I came you wouldn't read it!?!?" Wufei screamed at him as the candle flame flickered from the hot air in his voice.  
  
"It was too tempting." Duo replied shrugging trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing from the Wu-MAN's girly attitude.  
  
*Cat put down his violin*  
  
"Now children no fighting. It's Wufei's birthday so be nice Duo." Cat said shaking a finger at duo who burst out in teary laughter.  
  
Cat sighed. It never worked.  
  
Trowa, who had disappeared around the corner returned to the table carrying a large knife to cut the cake and handed it to Wufei.  
  
"The birthday boy gets to make the first cut!" Cat said smiling, teasing.  
  
"Can I be the first to cut his head off?" Wufei said glaring and pointing at Duo's face.  
  
"Erm.I don't think we want to eat Duo's head.I don't think I'd taste very good." He said with a disgusted look on his face, looking from the cake to Duo.  
  
"Well Heero sure liked it.." Duo muttered, his perverted mind speaking aloud.  
  
Heero blushed furiously and Trowa imitated Cat's disgusted look. Both of them heard Duo and understood him.  
  
*cough*  
  
"TMI!!!!!" Cat yelled covering his ears, eyes shut tight.  
  
"What's T. M. I.?" Wufei asked curious.  
  
"Too. Much. Information." Cat replied regaining himself. "Anyway. WUFEI! Make a wish and blow out the candles quick!" Cat burst out eyeing the melting candles.  
  
Wufei nodded clasping his hands together in prayer, eyes shut tight.  
  
After a moment he took a deep breath and blew out the candles, even the trick candle that Duo had put on there.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered as Duo stood there jaw mounted to the floor and Wufei cut the first slice.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
A shadowed figure sat on a throne looking into a mirror that reflected the happy pilots enjoying the party. A smirk slowly formed across the figure's mouth.  
  
Voice: "Wufei-san.your wish has been granted.."  
  
TBC  
  
Authors note: MUWAHAHAHA!!!!! Don't you just love having super powers?!  
  
Duo: "I do, but not when YOU have them..bitch."  
  
Neko(author): "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!?" *gets in cat fight with Duo*  
  
Trowa: ///_-;;  
  
Cat: Please, My name is Quatre Rabecca Winner not Cat.  
  
Heero: "Get over it you'll never get your real name back after SHE stole it.."*points to Gemi*  
  
Cat: "yes I guess your right. Should I try to stop them?" *points to chibi Duo fighting with Chibi Neko*  
  
Trowa: "If you value your life... wait for both of them to kill eachother THEN say that you tried to stop them, but your efforts were useless." *gives Cat a hug and kiss*  
  
Neko: "aww...KAWAII!!"  
  
Trowa: "Hey I thought you were dead!"  
  
Neko: "I was..and so was he, but satin said that with the tension between us when we died was to great that hell would freeze over so he banished us back to earth."  
  
All: *sweat drop*  
  
Neko: *Turns to all readers* "Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and your reviews will boost my self esteem to write the next chapter! (Well already started it, but review anyway!) Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3: His wish was granted. 


End file.
